


I want your midnights

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Flufftober, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, i'm so glad that's a tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 10:  holiday





	I want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> title is from New Year's Day by Taylor Swift (who is now the most awarded female artist in AMA history)  
> stream I Did Something Bad babes  
> okay, enough plugging Taylor Swift more than I plug my own stuff

“There you are,” Alec heard over the din of the music as arms wrapped around his waist. He relaxed back into Magnus’s arms as he shut the balcony doors with a quick flick of his wrist. The music quieted, the harsh club beats somehow softer and more inviting once muffled.

“Sorry,” Alec whispered. “Needed to find somewhere quieter for a little bit.”

He felt Magnus shake his head, his lips brushing over Alec’s neck. “You don’t need to apologize, love. I know parties like this aren’t your favorite places to be.”

“But you love them,” Alec argued. “So I should at least try.”

“You did, darling, and I’m glad. But it’s okay to need a break.”

Alec hummed and turned around to face Magnus, slipping his arms his boyfriend’s waist. His breath lodged in his throat when he took in the sight of him. He’d seen Magnus earlier, of course, when they’d gotten ready for the party. And of course, Magnus had taken his breath away. His cat eyes were on full display tonight, lined in gold, and there were a few golden streaks in his hair as well. Magnus was stunning and that was no surprise to Alec, but that didn’t mean Alec didn’t think himself to be the luckiest man in the goddamn world every time he laid eyes on Magnus, or that he didn’t want to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

The soft glow of the string lights they’d hung at Christmas and decided to leave up for the party only added to the effect. 

“In that case,” Alec said, his voice deeper as though it’d gotten caught in his throat like his breath. “I guess I’m not that sorry.”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow, an amused grin that Alec wanted so desperately to kiss away appearing on his face. “Oh? And why is that?”

“It got me a minute alone with you.”

Alec watched the amused grin turn softer.  _ Soft lights and soft smiles _ he thought.  _ I want this forever _ .

“Darling, I always want to be alone with you,” Magnus whispered, resting his forehead against Alec’s.

“Good,” Alec whispered.

A slower song began playing in the loft. Looking over Magnus’s shoulder through the window, Alec saw their friends and family start to dance, swaying gently against each other. Clary and Izzy, Maia and Simon, his mother and Luke, Jace with a new recruit that had just transferred from Idris.

Magnus turned towards the window and smiled. With a snap of his fingers, the music became more audible. “Dance with me?” he asked, turning back to Alec.

“Of course,” Alec answered as they started swaying.

_ Don’t read the last page _

_ But I stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you’re turning away _

How many nights had they spent like this, Alec wondered, if not swaying together on the balcony, then with their arms wrapped around each other and holding each other close.

_ I want your midnights _

_ But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day _

It didn’t matter to Alec if they were at a loud, chaotic party or in a literal dimension of Hell or in bed wrapped up in each other’s arms as long as Magnus was there. There was absolutely nowhere else Alec would rather be than by Magnus Bane’s side.  _ I want this forever _ , he thought again.

_ Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you _

_ And I will hold on to you _

“Marry me,” he whispered as the song ended.

Magnus’s eyes searched his own, something akin to awe shining in them. “Okay,” he whispered. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

“5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!” their friends and family yelled from inside the loft.

“Happy New Year, fiancé,” Magnus grinned, smile outshining all of the little lights decorating the balcony.

“Happy New Year, fiancé,” Alec said, leaning forward to finally kiss his _ fiancé  _ senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find on my tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
